moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of the Future
The Chronicles of Sonic the Hedgehog: Rise of the Future '''is a 2019 GCI-animated movie. This is based on both Chronicles of Sonic the Hedgehog, ''Rise of the Heroes ''and ''I am the Future. This also takes place during Sonic Boom EXTREME's Voice Cast and Characters Characters (Major) *Roger Craig Smith ('Jun'ichi Kanemaru '''in the Japanese adaption) as Sonic the Hedgehog, a main character of the movie, along with Shadow, Blaze and Knuckles. *Kirk Thornton ('Koji Yusa 'in the Japanese adaption) as Shadow the Hedgehog, a main character of the movie, along with Sonic, Blaze and Knuckles. *Laura Bailey ('Nao Takamori 'in the Japanese adaption) as Blaze the Cat, a main character of the movie, along with Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles. *Travis Willingham ('Nobutoshi Kanna 'in the Japanese adaption) as Knuckles the Echidna, a main character of the movie, along with Sonic, Shadow and Blaze. *Liam Hemsworth ('Tomokazu Seki 'in the Japanese adaption) as Metal Sonic, a main villain of the movie, along with Metal Shadow, Metal Blaze, Metal Knuckles and Dr. Eggman. *Natalie Portman ('Etsuko Kozakura 'in the Japanese adaption) as Metal Blaze, a main villain of the movie along with Metal Shadow, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Dr. Eggman. *Lucas Till ('Takashi Yoshida 'in the Japanese adaption) as Metal Shadow, a main villain of the movie along with Metal Blaze, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Dr. Eggman. *Laz Alonso ('Souichirou Tanaka 'in the Japanese adaption) as Metal Knuckles, a main villain of the movie, along with Metal Blaze, Metal Sonic, Metal Shadow and Dr. Eggman. *Mike Pollock ('Chikao Otsuka 'in the Japanese adaption) as Dr. Eggman, a main villain of the movie, along with Metal Blaze, Metal Sonic, Metal Shadow and Metal Knuckles. Characters (Minor Heroes) *Colleen O'Shaughnessy ('Ryo Hirohashi 'and '''Yoko Teppozuka '''in the Japanese adaption) as Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee. *Quinton Flynn ('Daisuke Ono 'in the Japanese adaption) as Silver the Hedgehog. *Cindy Robinson ('Taeko Kawata' 'in the Japanese adaption) as Amy Rose. *Karen Strassman ('Rumi Ochiai 'in the Japanese adaption) as Rouge the Bat. *Vic Mignogna ('Taiten Kusunoki 'in the Japanese adaption) as E-123 Omega. *Michelle Ruff ('Sayaka Aoki 'in the Japanese adaption) as Cream the Rabbit. *Kyle Hebert ('Takashi Nagasako 'in the Japanese adaption) as Big the Cat. *Troy Baker ('Yuki Masuda 'in the Japanese adaption) as Espio the Chameleon. *Keith Silverstein ('Kenta Miyake 'in the Japanese adaption) as Vector the Crocodile. *The Secret Rings: **Jack Fletcher ('Masakazu Morita 'in the Japanese adaption) as Sandy the Hedgehog **Aaron Webber ('Soichiro Tanaka 'in the Japanese adaption) as Miles "Jungler" Prower **Nika Futterman ('Yumi Toma 'in the Japanese adaption) as Fellen the Echidna **Stephanie Sheh ('Etsuko Kozakura 'in the Japanese adaption) as Ruins Rose **Wally Wingert ('Wataru Takagi 'in the Japanese adaption) as Captain Robotnik **Lonnie Hirsch ('Shinya Fukumatsu 'in the Japanese adaption) as Skeleton the Dark Hedgehog **Christopher Pellegrini ('Kota Nemoto '''in the Japanese adaption) as Nighty the Bat Characters (Minor Villains) '''Note: '''The characters are confirmed, but none have voice actors. *Lyric the Last Ancient *Twlight Ghost/Scrouge the Hedgehog *Black Knight *Erazor Djinn